The Melancholy of Gummy Bears
by BananasForMonkeys
Summary: The poor little esper is finally pushed to the limit... and Kyon has to deal with the outcome. Not yaoi if anyones wondering


**I'm bored and don't feel like working on my other story, so I'm going to write a short story about Itsuki! I feel bad for him all the time since Kyon's always getting mad at the innocent esper for doing his job, so I shall write fanfiction to help him... at least in the world of my imagination! (I own nothing but the gummy bears)**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

The SOS Brigade was having a very lazy day because it was so hot, therefore no one wanted to do anything. Of course, the only three people who revealed it were Mikuru Asahina, Kyon, and Haruhi Suzumiya, who sat in their chairs sweating and giving a complaint every once in awhile. Yuki Nagato and Itsuki Koizumi sat silently, neither showing any signs of discomfort.

''Kyon, go buy us some gummy bears!'' Haruhi suddenly shouted.

''Why?''

''Because I'm hungry and that's what I feel like eating!''

''No.''

''No isn't an answer! Go buy them now!''

''I don't have any money.''

''Who here has money?'' Haruhi asked, and it seemed that anyone who had any would be forced to give it up NOW. And so, Itsuki pulled some out of his pocket. Haruhi cheered and asked in a childish voice, ''Koizuuuuuuuuuummmiiii, can we have your money?''

''Well... I was supposed to buy something else with it, but if it is your desire then I suppose I must.'' Itsuki said in a care-free tone as he smiled brightly.

Haruhi took the money from Itsuki and threw it at Kyon. ''Now GO!'' she yelled.

''It's Koizumi's money, he can go buy your stupid gummy bears.''

''Kyon you are so lazy! Fine! Koizuuuuummmmmiiii?''

''Yes?'' Itsuki asked.

''Can you buy the gummy bears?''

''Of course your highness!'' Itsuki answered, taking the money.

''Oh, and go to the store that's five blocks from here, that one has better gummy bears than the one next to the school! You know which one I mean, right?''

''Yes, I wouldn't dare going to any other store.''

''Great! And make it fast, please!''

''I'll run as fast as my legs can carry me!''

Twenty minutes later, an out of breath Itsuki came into the clubroom with a large bag of gummy bears. Haruhi took them and didn't even bother to say thanks. Itsuki just collapsed into his chair. He didn't seem to mind.

Haruhi began to eat the gummy bears, then gave some to Mikuru and Yuki. She didn't give any to Kyon, since he was lazy. Eventually, though, Kyon manged to steal some. Finally, Haruhi noticed that she hadn't given Itsuki any. ''Here you go, Koizumi!'' she said, throwing some gummy bears on the table in front of him.

Everyone was surpised when Itsuki's face darkened as he said, ''I hate gummy bears.''

''O-oh... really? I guess you don't have to eat them then.'' Haruhi said, sounding confused as she walked to her chair.

Meanwhile, Kyon got an evil look on his face. So there really was something Koizumi didn't like, huh? Maybe he should take it to his advantage. He grabbed some gummy bears and shoved them in Itsuki's mouth, then kept the struggling boy's mouth shut until he swallowed them. When he did, Kyon released him, which was a big mistake.

''KYON WHAT TH F***!?'' Itsuki screamed, making everyone freeze. Kyon was a bit afraid, but still stayed calm.

''They're just gummy bears!'' he argued.

''Just gummy bears? JUST GUMMY BEARS?! I don't think you heard me when I said that I. Hate. Gummy bears!'' Itsuki continued to yell. Even Yuki had looked up from her book by now.

''Alright fine, sorry.'' Kyon defended, a bit more scared.

''I hate you so much, Kyon!'' Itsuki sobbed and hit Kyon in the face. Hard. He ran out of the room crying hysterically. Kyon stood up, rubbing his sore face where Itsuki had hit him.

''Way to go, Kyon. You broke Itsuki.'' Haruhi stated, shoving a gummy bear in her mouth. Yuki went back to reading her book and Mikuru was shaking in fear. Kyon just sighed in annoyance.

He would never eat another gummy bear again.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Ya, it sucked, but I had fun writing it!**


End file.
